Adventures From The Void
by jazjohnson23
Summary: The accounts of the void are vast and wide. However we will begin here. The telling of a small town known as Mystic Falls...
1. Chapter 1: Hello stranger

I just wanna say that this was writin before i found out that when you kill an original that there whole lineage gets whiped out to...soooo im just saying know that in thiks story that facter is not being used k! Lol oh and that I dont vampire diaries

CHAPTER ONE

He was at the bar when I walked in, just like I knew he would be. They were so predictable, I'm not complaining though; it made it much easier to help them that way. I'd been watching the two brothers, Damen and Stefan since before they were turned into vampires, and Elena and her group for five years. Stefan, with his, highly unattractive overprotectiveness; Damen and his need to push people away, even though he desperately needed them; And the most annoying of all, Elena with her over eagerness to die, and soo much more I can't even begin to describe. I especially liked to watch Damen, much more complicated than Stefan but over time I managed to unravel him, it wasn't too, too difficult. When you lived as long as I have you find that the things that were once very difficult become elementary quit quickly. He has a lot of good traits that are often over looked, too often for my tastes. For instance, when Damen loves you he would put you before anybody else, even himself. He wasn't afraid to be the bad guy to give you what you need; to protect you, even from yourself. Not to say that he doesn't have any bad traits as well. Case and point, the bar I was currently walking into. Also his kind of love was selfish, though depending on who you are that could be good or bad, see what I mean by complicated?

Damen's blue eyes scanned the bar noticing my strange and unfamiliar prescience. I sat down next to him and ordered a ginger ale. "Not something one usually gets when they come to a bar now is it?" He asks, not turning to look at me. "I smile and turn slightly towards him. "Hello yourself, and it is when you don't come to get out of your mind drunk." I retort. Finally turning to me the words seemed to die on his lips as he stared at me, no doubt noticing my all black pupil less eyes. Then he chuckles humorlessly. "You must be pretty confident in your witch to come out with those eyes, not to mention your obviously strange… " He pauses, trying to figure out what to call my aura. "Entrance. So what do you want?" he asked suddenly. I scoffed at his skepticism of me as i leaned back in my chair and smiled. "My true eyes are only visible to those with a connection with the supernatural; and is that any way to treat a new friend?" I ask. He frowns and grabs my arm. "I'm not in the mood for games and I'm not your friend, so don't waste my time." he states. I could feel my anger rising as my eyes flash. "I know you're smarter than that Damen." I say taking a sip of my ginger ale and glancing at his hand. He glares at me but let's go. "What do you want?" he asks again turning back to the counter sipping his drink. I turned to him fully as he eyed me skeptically. "I'm here to propose a deal of a life time." I say smiling, looking intently at him.

"I guess 'not in the mood' means something totally different these days hum?" he asks sarcastically. I sigh as he glances towards me. "So get to the point." "Fine… I'm here to offer myself as your new 'distraction.' And in exchange you and your group stay out of my way so that I may kill Klaus." I say with a smile. He chuckles and turns back to the bar. "I thought I told you to not waste my time. You've got two seconds before I kill you right now" He says, leans in toward me and snarls. "And I'm already on two". I sigh at his stubbornness. "Think about it Damen" I say softly. "It's a win, win; for you, and me, Stefan… and for Elena." His head snapped back towards me. "Plus you and I both know that killing me in a bar full of people is not the way to go." I turn and take another sip of my drink and add "Especially not with that bite on your arm." Damen turns to me fully ignoring my comment about his werewolf bite, and says. "There's only one thing wrong with your brilliant plan. Klaus can only be killed by a witch. And that position has already been filled." I laughed at his wrong assumption. "I'm not a witch Damen. I'm just a very old vampire; older than Klaus even." I state matter-of-factly. He looks me over from head to toe. "Bull." And with a fake smile on his face he gets up and walks out.

I could understand his reaction. I'd be more surprised if he reacted normally. I knew the outcome before I walked in of how the situation would go. So I'd wait, i had no problem with that. I knew he would need time to let it all soak in a bit. The only reason I came was to introduce myself and to at least give him time to think about my plan. I drank the rest of my ginger ale, got up and walked out the bar to my car. My green 2011 Lamborghini could be spotted a mile away; i smiled as it reminded me of my favorite color. I hopped in and made my way to my apartment. He wanted to make me wait that was fine but he would hear what I had to say; they all would. I pulled into my driveway and went inside. Happy to be almost home I pushed open the white door checked in at the front desk and made my way to the elevator. I pushed the 5th floor and waited. I had to talk to them all together. Alaric, Damen, Stefan, Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline. I'd have to do a spell to get them all to Damen's house. The ding of the elevator signaling that I was on the last floor broke me from my thoughts. I looked at the bared gate in front of me, my living room in full view. I unlocked the gate and walked in, not bothering to lock it back. I was just going to leave after I did my spell anyway. I loved my apartment. It was spacious and homey at the same time. I walked into my bed room, got some candles, and set them in a circle around the middle of the living room.

I sat inside the circle crossed my hands, closed my eyes, and concentrated on finding Caroline. I found her outside an old house. I could since Bonnie inside and a lot of angry witches. She had just brought Jeremy back to life. I watched as she then speed off home with her mom as I carefully entered her mind. "I need to gather everyone at Damen's house. Its important news about how to kill Klaus" I said aloud, knowing that Caroline heard and interpreted me as her own thoughts, making sure to wait after she finished talking and hug her mother. I watched and waited as she said she had to leave and left before her mother could stop her before I carefully left her mind. I opened my eyes and smiled, noticing I started hovering a little. Flying was my way of calming down. It came to me naturally. I slowly floated back down and checked my watch, 6:00. I should be able to make it over there by the time they all arrive; and give Caroline enough time to stop Stefan before he goes to Klaus for a cure for Damen's werewolf bite. I grabbed my keys, went back out the gate and into the elevator. I got off when I heard the ding, got in my car and sped off to Damen's house.

"What's the deal Caroline? You brought use out so late to call a meeting about Klaus, but now you're saying you have no information about him at all?" Came Bonnie's frustrated voice. I could hear their conversation before I even got out my car. I used my speed to get from my car to the front door and ring the doorbell. I could just walk in but decided to be more respectful. I mean, I wouldn't want some stranger to just walk into my house. All talking stopped as someone approached the door. Not so much to my surprise Damen was standing in front of me. I smiled. "Hello again stranger" I say to him. "And before you slam the door in my face it was me who called you all here. I just used Caroline to do it. So would you please invite me in" I added happily. I was greeted with his wide angry eyes. "What makes you think I would invite you in?" He replied. I sighed. "Damen if I wanted to be rude I could just walk right in but seeing as how I like privacy I thought I would be nice, give others that same courtesy you know but I guess not all people want it." I told him. "Nope, Bye" he said shutting the door. I pushed it back open while shaking my head and chuckled. "You really want to make an enemy of me." Just thin Stefan showed up at the door looking me up and down then to Damen. "Hello, my name's Jasmine. I'm the one who called you all here." I said with a smile. I don't like him or his method's to 'protect' his human girlfriend. And don't even get me started on how he treats his brother, but I do know that you get more flies with honey then you do with vinegar and being polite goes along way…most of the time.

He gives a halfhearted smile. "What's going on?" He asks Damen. Keeping his eyes on me Damen replies. "Nothing saint Stefan just handling some unfinished business-" "I was just telling Damen here how I know someone who could kill Klaus." I say turning to Stefan, interrupting Damen. He looked from me to Damen then back to me. "Who"? He asks. "Let me in and I'll tell you" I say. "NO" I turned a hard glare to Damen. I shake my head and glare up at him. "I tried to be nice, just remember that." I state. I put my hand on his chest and gently pushed him and grinned as he went flying back into the house and down the hallway. I stepped over the thresh hold just in time to see Stefan grab me from behind.

I elbowed his ribs and smiled when I felt them crack and heard his groan of pain. I grabbed his right arm and swung him over my shoulder to the floor and quickly put up a ten foot wide barrier around myself. I used my inhuman speed and made my way into the living room and found the rest of the gang staring at me in surprise. Caroline was the first to shoot up from her set and run towards me and crashing into my barrier, she fell to the ground, a shocked look on her face. I could see Damen and Stefan, who was holding his ribs, come into the room. I put my hands out in front of me in surrender.

"Now let's all just calm down alright? I'm just here to help you. Three young vampires and a newly discovered witch aren't going to be enough for the threat you're up against." I say calmly. Elena shot up from the couch and ran to Stefan. "Are you ok?" she said while checking his body. "I'm fine." He said pushing her behind him protectively. Bonnie stood up and looked at me. "What are you?" She asked. I smiled at her and watched as she flinched back. I rolled my eyes.

I could honestly say I liked Bonnie the best out of the small group. She was willing to help her best friend despite the fact that she has to deal with supernatural beings and the fact that she could die at any moment by them. Next was Alaric, I loved how he always tries to inspire and keep everyone together and strong. I think of him as the backbone of the group; the adult that keeps everyone in check. And then there was Caroline. She was the most innocent one of the group. It amazed me how even though she turned her innocence was still intact; as if she never changed. Damen though was the most interesting. He was the problem child that everyone loved no matter what he did or what mistakes he made…kinda. It also surprised me that he was the most caring. Not of people in general, but of the ones he cared about. He didn't often show it in the right way but he does what he has to too keep them all safe and healthy…enough. I admired that abut him the most. I chuckled to myself; I guess you could say I liked a good project.


	2. Chapter 2: The Plan

CHAPTER TWO

"My names Jasmine, I'm here to kill Klaus. Simple as that." I tell her. "That doesn't answer my question" I chuckle. "Calm down little witch all will be explained in due time" I say. They all look at me as if I have two heads. Elena stepped out from behind Stefan. "What do you mean? Klaus can only be killed by a witch." She said gesturing towards Bonnie. "Where'd you come from?" Caroline asked from her now seated position on the couch. "How do you know so much information about us?" questioned Stefan. "I will gladly answer any questions you have to the best of my ability." I tell them as I walk to the middle of the floor, float into the air and fold my legs Indian style. "Now where do you want me to begin?" I ask. Stefan was the first to recover. "How about you start by telling us how you know so much about us?" he says. I sighed. I knew he'd ask that first, I expected no less from him. "Fine; I have the ability to look and travel into other worlds. And before you ask, yes, there are other worlds besides yours more than you could ever imagine" I state.

He raised an eyebrow at me; i hated when he did that, and shook his head a little. "That's impossible." "When you were human you also thought it was impossible that vampires could exist right?" I ask sternly. He opened his mouth but closed it right away, reminding me of a fish. "Assume things are impossible just because you've never seen them is not the right mind set to have in this situation." I inform. "Anyway, when I find worlds that are in danger of being destroyed or ruled by evil, it is my job to handle it if things get out of control So that balance is maintained in the universe.

I didn't want to step into this world without knowing what the situation was. I wanted to see if you could handle the threat on your own. So I waited and watched to see how to deal with each and every one of you, so that I could help you in the best way possible. And I also needed to observe Klaus." I explain looking over to Damen. "Observe him for what?" asked Elena as she locked her narrowed eyes at Damen, who intern gave her a "What's your problem" and then back to me. "I can't just go into other worlds and kill people that look evil. I needed to know if there was any good in his heart. I had to see if there was anything that I could do to save him from death and from hurting others. If there is even a tiny bit of goodness in his heart I have the power to save his soul. If his soul can be saved then he will be reborn again a changed man, with no memory or recollection of his old self." I explain. Elena looked at me with hurt and anger filled eyes. "There is nothing good in his heart. It's black and dead! He has no soul, have you see what he has put me through? What he's put all of us through? He's a monster!" She practically yelled at me.

I returned her angry gaze head on. "You think you know the story but you don't, Klaus is not the only one at fault here. What he's done is unforgivable Elena but ask yourself are you or anyone in this room, for that matter able to say they are truly innocent of doing anything wrong? You must realize that some of this is because of the choices you have made and take responsibility. Playing the victim every time is just as detestable as the person doing the evil. You thought you knew what you were getting into and I understand that but I also understand that people make mistakes. Especially when it comes to family, you know that." I tell her.

She backs up, closer to Stefan and I just shake my head at her. "Anyway, that's how I knew about you. Any other things you wanted to know?" I ask. "So does Klaus have any goodness in him?" Came Caroline's voice. "Yes actually there was a small part. His soul can be saved." "Oh come on! Tell me you're not falling for this crap!" said Damen walking in the middle of the room and turning to me. "Allow me to show you the door ma lady" he says gesturing to the door with along sweep of his hand. I glare at him. "Are you always this annoying?" I growl into his face, as close as my barrier would let me get anyway. "All this stuff you're telling us is bull." He said harshly. "Alright than I'll prove it" I say to him. He glares at me while backing up a couple steps. I make a quick hand sign and watch as my crystal ball appears in my hand. Damen raises an eyebrow. "That's it? That's what you're going to use? I could steal that from the local thrift store that's down the block from here" He comments. "I doubt it, this one's special. Come look inside" I commanded ignoring Damen, much to his displeasure. They all looked towards Stefan then to Alaric as they nod their heads at them in silent conformation and crowded around to look at what was inside.

I moved my hands counter clock wise over the small ball and heard a gasp; I looked up into Caroline's startled eyes. "That's Damen's house. They all looked closer. "Yeah big deal." said Damen, who was to the left of me. I looked over at him and smiled; knowing he hated the innocent, clueless act. I waved my hand over it again and looked as the picture started to move closer until it was inside of the house. "What I'm about to show you will be a bit…surprising so don't freak out." I tell them as they stair intently at the ball. The image shifted to show the living room, and all of us standing in the middle, looking into the crystal. Stefan, of course was the first to speak. "That's impossible." it was starting to turn into my least favorite phrase. "Noo, it's just a trick" stated Damen. "Just watch." I tell them as I stick my pointer finger inside the sphere and watched as it disappeared. "Now look up" I tell them. They all look up to see my finger through the ceiling. Elena yelped while covering her mouth as the rest of them looked from the ball to the ceiling. I started to wiggle my finger and chuckled at the different faces they were making.

I glanced at Damen and was not surprised that he was, yet again, glaring daggers at me. "What now? I've done nothing except tell you the truth and try to be polite but you just continue to hate me" I state, perplexed at his growing animosity towards me. He smiled and said. "Now is that any way to talk to a new friend?" he said quoting what I told him in the bar earlier today. The smile then faded away into a frown, I wanted to kill him. What was his problem anyway? I'm just here to help. My earlier request to be his 'distraction' looked like it would never happen at this rate. Out of all the people here I had wanted to help him the most. Who knew he'd hate me so much for it! I wanted to help him finally get over Elena so that he could live in peace. It wasn't out of sympathy. No, wanting to help Damen was something different. When I look at him I see myself and to have someone go through even half of what I went through is unacceptable! This isn't my first time helping out someone in his position; for goodness sake this is what I do. On any world! It looks like I won't be helping him any time soon though it seemed. That's ok, I could wait. I know how stubborn he is, especially when it came to accepting help.

I removed my finger and looked up at them. "Is that enough proof?" I ask honestly. They looked at me, all nodded and I smiled. "Good!" "So if that's all you came here to tell us good bye and goodnight ma lady." said Damen, sweeping his arms towards the door again. I looked at him. "Can you not act like a douche for like two seconds please? I kinda wasn't done." I say turning from him to Alaric. "But I did come here with a set task that I wanted to perform. So if all your questions are done I would like to get to it." I decided, tired of them asking me questions.

Elena looked at me with narrowed eyes. "And what little task is this? I mean you scared us half to death with that finger thing" I looked at her expression, exasperatedly. She was starting to piss me off as well. "Listen Elena let's get one thing straight alright? I obviously didn't come here to play tongue tag and argue ridicules things all night. No, I came here to help you and my 'little task' is something that will help you and Jeremy as well so I I'm gonna need you to calm down got it?." I glared at her my eyes dancing with annoyance.

"Hey for all we know you could be working for Klaus so I think you had better start answering us with a little less attitude and stop snapping at my girlfriend. We've done nothing here. In fact the only thing we've done is try to stay alive." He said getting closer to me. I turned to Stefan and chuckled humorlessly. "Your act of innocence is really starting to get old. Like I said before I'm here to help you alright? And I wanted to say this yesterday but your remarks towered your own brother have proved how much innocence you truly possess and also how little tolerance I have for you and what you're saying as of right now. You could have just walked away; matter-a-fact you could've just not walked in there in the first place. You had no business going in that room just to provoke him. You know how he feels about that and yet you made fun at the only thing that's keeping him calm" I tell him angrily. He looks down with shame on his face, knowing exactly what I'm talking about. I sigh and look over to Damen. I knew he would be mad that I was in his busyness. But, what Stefan did was wrong, stupid, and hurtful not to mention unnecessary.

"You never answered my question" said Bonnie, who was now sitting next to and comforting Elena who looked, unsurprisingly, on her way to tears. I rolled my eyes. "What was the question?" I ask her. "What are you?" she asks; a serious look on her face. Seems me telling Elena the truth they went willing to share didn't go over so well with her. Or the rest of them judging by all the glares I was getting, except from Damen who had a blank expression. I smiled then looked over to Bonnie. "I am the oldest living vampire. I am older than Klaus and there for stronger than him as well. My powers are, but not limited to, what I just showed you, telekinesis and shape shifting. I have watched you all through the eyes of many animals." I explain. "No, that can't be. If that were true then that would mean…that he, that Elijah lied. He promised me that he and Klaus were the oldest vampires; the last ones." said Elena. "Well Elena my darling it looks like he lied." I said. She just scoffed and looked away. "So what are your powers exactly?" asked Bonnie. "Do you really need to know?" I replied. "Why not tell us? If you've got nothing to hide then show us something." said Stefan. I looked over at him angrily. "I've shown you plenty" I tell him harshly. He puts up his hands in surrender.

I smile and turn towards Bonnie. "It's a shame you don't won't your powers. I had hoped I could help you with them." I told her. She looked up at me, confusion and apprehension in her eyes. "What do you mean? You're a vampire so how could you possibly help me. I and Jeremy have read them all, and in every Grimward it says that vampires and witches were enemies. So I highly doubt that you can help me." She explains. I hold out my hand to her. "Believe it or not there was a time when we and the witches got along. My oldest and best friend was a witch. She died at the Salem witch trials. I am aware that you have spoken with them. She however, would not have answered you though." I tell her sadly. She came closer and looked in my hands. "This was her diary. She also happened to be the very first witch. The story behind it is a very interesting one. But that is for later." I inform her. By now her eyes are filled with interest as I knew they would be at hearing about the very first witch. "Who said I didn't want them? I just didn't know why I was born with them is all." She says taking the book and sitting on the couch to read, i grin happily.


	3. Chapter 3 : Lets Get To It Shall We

CHAPTER THREE

"So now that I've answered all your questions I can do what I came here to do. I say walking over to Elena. "What is it?" she asks looking me up and down skeptically. "I need Jeremy first so that he can have a say in this." I tell her. "Need him for what?" she asks a panicked look on her face. I shush her, close my eyes and take a deep breath. When I open them I'm standing over Jeremy's bed. I whisper his name and he shoots up. "What the-." he looked up at me. "Who are you!? And what are you doing in my room!" he yells. "Calm down I'm a…friend of Elena's and I'm here to take you to her. She's at Damen's house along with the others waiting for you." I tell him. He shakes his head then stands up. "Is she alright? I mean what's she doing at Damen's house? How did you get in my house?" he rants. "Shhh. It is alright just grab my hand and I'll take you to her but we need to hurry." I say while grabbing his hand. "Ok now close your eyes." I instruct him. He narrows his eyes at me. "What? Are you kidding me?" "Hurry we don't have time for this!" I shout at him, hoping he would just do what I told him. I watch as he closes them reluctantly, then I close mine. "Now take a deep slow breath." He does. I do the same and as I open my eyes I find bright blue ones staring back at me. I take in a small breath. "Damen, get out of my face please." I tell him. He looks just as surprise as I do then he scoffs and backs up as I look at the rest of the group and see them staring at Jeremy, amazed at how we seemed to just appear in the room. I smiled and chuckled a bit. "You can open your eyes now Jeremy." I tell him.

He opens them a slight blush on his cheeks and heads straight to Elena who gets up and gives him a small hug then looks at me. "How did you do that?" she asks.

"Elena you mind telling me what's going on?" Jeremy asks her. "She's about to tell us now." She tells him nodding her head in my direction. "It's one of the many powers I possess. Now listen and listen carefully…you might want to take a seat, because what I'm about to tell you will shock you." I wait as they all sit as I take a deep breath to calm myself. I knew what I was about to say was probably going to start a small riot. "I wanted to make sure that Jeremy was here so that he could help decide on what he and Elena wanted to do. I am, to put it bluntly, able to bring a dead vampire back to life." They just stare at me. I continue before Damen can add a small unwanted comment. "Let me explain, vampires are technically already dead. So I too am dead but since I am one of the first I am able to bring my kind back to life. I cannot by any means bring back a human. Once they are dead they are dead for good. And I can only bring a vampire back if there death was recent." I explain to them. I see understanding past over Elena's features as she utters one word "Jenna", I smile at her. "Yes, Jenna. Once a human has turned into a vampire it is assumed that his or her soul has been taken away. However this is not true. Only part of it is taken away. But what human could survive on half a soul? The answer is none and that is one of the reasons why we are referred to as vampires...well none except the firsts anyway. In fact the witches, before we were referred to as vampires, called us half spirits. I know corny right? You see back when vampires first came to be the witches and we lived together in a sizable village. It was first discovered that at birth we were different from the over villagers, and yes the first of us were born that way. Anyway, at first the signs were small when we first started turning; the fangs, coupled with, loss of appetite. But as time passed they got worse. Soon after, the sun started to burn the skin. It was only when 'The Firsts' started to experimentally turn others that the thrust for blood came about. Almost every newly turned young vampire gained the new symptoms and went berserk, they started feeding off humans; they killed almost half the village. I and few others, 'The Firsts', were immune to the new symptoms, and some weren't too happy about that. Since it was so new to us we didn't know what to do to keep our young ones alive, many of them died. With barley any humans to feed off of they all starved. It was a very sad time for my four friends; all the young ones that died were turned by them. Back then a turned vampire and his or her master were thought of as sons and daughters. I however never turned any; opting to live without turning any human; I was against it since most of the young ones were turned by force. In the end only I and the other four elder vampires survived out of the hundreds who got turned. At the time there were a lot more witches then there were us.

We discovered that some of the other young ones survived but they were under developed and had been infected by the new symptoms; they fled the village. The witches, despite the deaths of all our young ones feared that me and the four elders and the remaining few vampires would start the killings again. They wanted us to leave. I and the four elders protested of course, our small group was different. We possessed powers, could withstand the sun and did not need blood to survive but only to stay strong. They let us stay on the condition that should we ever kill or turn anyone again we would have to leave, by force if we resisted. We lived as normal as we could, and for a long time we had peace. " I tell them.

"So wait. You're telling me that witches and vampires got along? So how come they are all screwed up now?" asked Alaric, who had remained relatively silent since I first arrived. I looked over at him with a sad smile.

"One of our group members, a boorish man, a man you won't find in any book, named Goliath, was plotting something that changed everything. He betrayed us and started killing off the witches saying that we alone should have all the power and that our agreement with the witches was holding us back. He wanted to have the thirst for blood that the young ones had. He destroyed almost all the witches with a small group of young ones that had survived before me and my two vampire brothers and sister could stop him. He then fled the village with them. In the end my two brothers and sister died by his hand. I hunted him down and ended his life with my own two hands. It took us generations to find him and his followers and kill them. After, I returned to my village, only to find that a new generation of witches had started. One filled with hate pointed towards my kind. I tried for a long time to gain their trust but I had only one friend to stand by my side. She was the very first witch. Her name was Molly. The new generation of witches soon split and went their own separate ways; thinking a village full of witches were bound to be discovered one day and it would be safer that way. Molly and I watched them together for centuries waiting for the day when our two races would get along and go back to those peaceful times. We waited for something that would never come again sadly. She went to Salem town to watch over the small group of new generation witches…and died there. She got involved with something there that got her killed. She spoke to me only once after her death. She told me that she would no longer interfere with the lives of the new generation witches and that she would always remain my best friend." I smile as I say the last part.

"So what did you do after she left?" asked Caroline. "I tried my best to watch over the few vampire survivors of the old village. However they did as they pleased and didn't heed my warnings at all. I watched as they destroyed each other and the humans around them." I look over to Damen who was looking at me intently. I assume searching for any sign that I might be lying. We stared at each other until Elena's voice filled my ears. "So when did you first realize that you could travel through worlds or whatever" she asked looking at Damen with narrowed eyes then looking back to me. I look her up and down, trying to figure out what her problem was, then take my gaze off her to focus back on Damen and directed my answer towards him instead. He looked over at Elena as if to ask what her problem was also but then locked eyes with me again. "Well, after realizing that hoping for peace was a hopeless endeavor I switched gears and started focusing on myself. I wanted to learn more about my powers, my strengths and weaknesses. I wanted to see how far I could push myself before I broke. I was quite amazed at what I found. After discovering that I had the power to open a small black hole I began to wonder where it went. I pulled every ounce of my Psychic power into trying to see if I could pass through it, to see what was on the other side. I finally made it through and found myself in a whole new world. And from there I went through a trial and error type of quest to see where I could go and how to control wear I ended up. I found that channeling my Psychic power into a crystal ball helped me see the worlds that I would land in. As if seeing a map of each world I could travel to. It's been fun and I get to do a lot of good. Elijah did tell the truth about one thing though, there has to be a balance. I am however an exception to that rule. The reason why is because I was born to help keep the balance. I know that if I were ever to switch sides from good to evil I would no longer be an exception." I explained. "What do you mean?" asked Alaric. "I mean that if I ever turned evil that I would lose a good portion of my powers and the ability to travel through worlds even if I turned good again." I reply. "So basically you want to bring her back?" asked Alaric. I nodded at him. "You also have a say in this." I inform him. "So what is your decision? Do you want me to bring her back? I must warn you though, she will be a vampire and there is nothing I can do about that. You must decide quickly though. If she's gone for too long I won't be able to bring her back at all." I warn. "Ok just give us a minute." said Elena. "That's fine I'll give you some privacy to talk." I walk out the living room and into the kitchen.

I hadn't thought about the old days for a long time. It brought up emotions in me that I thought I could keep at bay, and did for the last few decades. Now though they were starting to resurface. I did expect it, after all this is my home town, where it all started. Literally! I lowered my head onto my hand and sighed. The next thing I saw when I looked up was Damen in my face. "Yes?" I urge. "You look worn out." He stated dryly pushing a glass of scotch towards me. I smile wryly and push it back to him. "I don't drink. And you don't seem to be looking that well yourself" I state glancing at his bitten arm. He takes, and downs it in one gulp. "You drink way too much." I tell him. "That is a matter of opinion, ma lady." He says frowning, obviously not liking my comment. I shrug and turn away from him. Damen especially makes me think back to how I once was. We have a lot in common; well except in my earliest years. I was a bit selfish; and still am, but just a little. Most of all is our willingness to sacrifice ourselves for the ones we love; thinking about it brings up more of the emotions. Way more than I could think about at the moment so when Elena stepped in the kitchen I was more than happy to switch gears back to why I was here.

"We're ready." She says and walks back into the living room. I follow her and stand back in the middle of the room. "What have you decided?" I ask, looking at them. "We want you to do it." She stated confidently. I smile at them. "And you are all in agreement? I noticed that even though you saw that she had turned that all of you didn't mind as long as she was alive. I just want to make sure that you all feel the same way now." I inform them.

They all nod their heads at me. I nod back. "Alright then the only things I'll need are candles." I instruct, looking over to Stefan. He nodded and looked over to Elena with a displeased look. I walk over to the fire place snap my finger and watch as the flames came to life inside it. Stefan then comes back in with an arm full of candles. "Thank you." I tell him as I signal for the candles to float over to me. They lift out of his hands and float over and maneuver into a long circle over my head. "You all must be silent while I do this. My voice must be the only one heard or the spell could go wrong." I lift my arms out in front of me and start to chant. "Father who has saved our lives, died so that we may live I ask that you hear my prayer tonight." My black eyes flash as the lights start to flicker and the room grows cold. "I wish to return to this earth one that has been recently lost. Not human but a creature, not created in gods image, though saved by Jesus's sacrifice as well. The lights go off and the room starts shaking as I put my hands on the floor and wait. I could feel a large hole slowly begin to form into the floor and I stick my hands into it. "I ask that I be allowed to fix what has been broken and harmed." I slowly lift my hands and the house starts to shake as I pull Jenna's body out and the candle flames roar over my head. I put my hands over her chest. "Lord in your name I pray. Amen!" I finish as the house stops shaking, the lights come back on and the candles go out. Everything is silent while we wait for any sign of life. Jenna's eyes pop open suddenly, she shoots up while taking big breaths and looks up at me with wide scared eyes. I put my hand on her shoulder to calm her. "Calm down. It's alright your safe now" I tell her with a smile. "I-It was you!" she exclaims. "I-I heard you calling me!" she says as she starts to cry into my sides, wrapping her arms around me.


End file.
